


The Hoodie (tradução)

by weeping



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ensino Médio, Fluff, Fluffy, Highschool AU, M/M, original no Wattpad, super fofinho, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping/pseuds/weeping
Summary: Frank o pegou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele virou-o em suas mãos, olhando-o com admiração. Não é... Não poderia ser...Era.Puta merda.Era O moletom.Gerard o havia comprado alguns anos atrás. No começo, ele era o único que o usava. Mas então tornou-se O moletom. Você sabe. Aquele que um cara dá a sua namorada e ela o usa o tempo todo e então, quando eles terminam, ela o devolve com um suspiro. E então o cara o dá para sua próxima namorada e o ciclo continua. Sim. Era AQUELE moletom.E agora Gerard queria que Frank o usasse.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	The Hoodie (tradução)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hoodie (highschool au)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692110) by g0thaliens. 



> oi! essa é outra das minhas traduções, essa aqui é originalmente do Wattpad escrita por g0thaliens e você pode acessar ela no link ali em cima.
> 
> espero que goste! e se precisar, entra em contato: twitter @zostann
> 
> <3

"Gee!" Frank gemeu, envolvendo seus braços em torno de si e tremendo quando outra rajada de vento frio atravessou-o. "Me deixa entrar! Eu estou aqui faz dez minutos e estou com frio!" Ele arrastou a última palavra, para dar ênfase, os dentes começando a bater.

"Eu estou indo, estou indo!" Gerard gritou de volta.

Então, Frank esperou, esfregando os braços nus para tentar afastar o frio.

Eventualmente, a porta abriu para revelar Gerard, delineador em volta dos olhos e os cabelos pingando.

"Finalmente!" Exclamou Frank. "Por que diabos você levou tanto tempo?!"

"Eu estava no chuveiro", disse Gerard defensivamente. "O que eu deveria fazer, atender a porta nu?"

 _Exatamente_.

Oh meu Deus, cérebro, cale a boca. Apenas cale a boca.

Então, talvez Frank goste de Gerard. Só um pouco. Nada demais. Ele conseguiu afastar os sentimentos por alguns anos. Enquanto Gerard não descobrisse, estaria perfeito.

Gerard então pareceu notar o fato de Frank estar vestindo apenas uma camiseta. E calças, obviamente. Ele não iria para a casa de Gerard (e depois à escola) usando só a maldita roupa de baixo.

"Mas que porra, Frank?" Gerard gritou. Ele agarrou seu braço e puxou-o para dentro da casa. "Por que você não está vestindo uma jaqueta? É novembro! Você vai ficar doente!"

Frank revirou os olhos, embora secretamente ele pensou que a preocupação de Gerard era adorável. "Eu não consegui encontrar minha jaqueta de couro e meus moletons estão todos lavando."

Gerard balançou a cabeça para ele. "Nós dois conhecemos o seu sistema imunológico merda, Frankie. Eu não quero que você fique doente."

"Bem, o que eu deveria fazer sobre isso?" Exigiu Frank.

Gerard ficou pensativo por um minuto. Depois, ele caminhou até o mancebo. Ele hesitou antes de pegar um moletom preto e o jogando para Frank.

"Pegue o meu", disse ele.

Frank o pegou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele virou-o em suas mãos, olhando-o com admiração. Não foi... Não poderia ser...

Era.

Puta merda.

Era O moletom.

Gerard o havia comprado alguns anos atrás. No começo, ele era o único que o usava. Mas então tornou-se O moletom. Você sabe. Aquele que um cara dá a sua namorada e ela o usa o tempo todo e então, quando eles terminam, ela o devolve com um suspiro. E então o cara o dá para sua próxima namorada e o ciclo continua. Sim. Era AQUELE moletom.

E agora Gerard queria que Frank o usasse.

Considerando que fazia sete meses desde que qualquer garota o tenha usado, mas ainda era O moletom.

Frank abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas no último segundo, decidiu contra.

Era como brincar de faz de conta, ele raciocinou consigo mesmo. Uma criança pequena poderia colocar armaduras de plástico e acreditar que era um cavaleiro de verdade. Frank poderia vestir o moletom de Gerard e fingir que ele era o namorado de Gerard. Provavelmente não faria mal. Ele sentiu uma incerteza incômoda sobre a ideia, mas ele decidiu vestir o moletom de qualquer maneira. O que o preocupava provavelmente não aconteceria, de qualquer maneira. Ele havia conseguido manter seus sentimentos por Gerard separados de sua amizade com ele há anos. Ele foi incrível em escondê-los. Um moletom não mudaria isso. Provavelmente.

E então, Frank sorriu para Gerard, agradeceu-lhe de um jeito muito entusiasmado, e riu quando Gerard revirou os olhos.

E então ele vestiu o moletom.

Na verdade, era realmente muito confortável.

Na verdade, ele se viu desejando que pudesse ficar com ele.

Ele deu uma bofetada em si mesmo mentalmente. Se acalme, Frank. Você sabe que não pode ficar com ele. Você deve devolvê-lo a Gerard. E então ele vai dar a uma garota...

Ele franziu o cenho amargamente, mas rapidamente o desmanchou, esperando que Gerard não tivesse visto. Ele não viu, principalmente porque ele subia as escadas enquanto Frank estava distraído e agora estava batendo na porta de Mikey e gritando "Mikey! Nós temos que ir!"

"Só um minuto!" Mikey gritou de volta. "Eu estou alisando meu cabelo!"

Gerard bufou, exasperado. "Quanto falta?"

"Tipo... metade..."

"Ugh! Vamos nos atrasar!"

"Desculpa! Você pode ir sem mim, se quiser!"

"Tudo bem", disse Gerard após um momento de hesitação. "Vejo você na escola, então".

Ele voltou para baixo, pegou um casaco e disse "Venha," para Frank, que assentiu e seguiu-o pela porta. Porque o que mais ele faria? Recusar-se a sair do lugar e ficar no corredor de Gerard o dia todo?

Eles caminharam em um bom ritmo em direção à escola, conversando sem querer e discutindo coisas estúpidas, como se o Ray ficaria bem de cabelo liso, por exemplo. E se Frank era ou não baixinho, o que ele claramente era, mas ele se recusava a admitir.

"Qual é, Frankie", disse Gerard, passando o braço pelos ombros de Frank. "Você está realmente tentando negar que você é pequeno? Realmente?"

"Eu não sou pequeno!" foi a resposta brilhante e bem pensada de Frank.

"Sim, você é. Eu nem entendo como você consegue dizer que não é de um jeito tão sério."

Frank balbuciou: "Eu não sou baixinho", ele afirmou novamente, desta vez sombrio. "Pela sexta vez, Gerard, eu sou de tamanho divertido".

Gerard revirou os olhos, sorrindo. "Tudo bem", ele disse, apertando Frank ainda mais a si. "Você é de tamanho divertido".

Frank sorriu largo. Ele não conseguiu evitar.

Ray estava esperando por eles na parte de baixo da rua. Estava virado contra eles, e nem percebeu que eles chegaram até que estivessem a menos de um metro dele.

"Oh!" ele exclamou, virando. "Oi, pessoal! Cadê o..."

Sua frase foi diminuindo até sumir e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque.

Frank ficou confuso por um segundo. Então ele percebeu, ao que Ray gritou: "Desde quando vocês estão namorando?!"

Ele se encolheu. _Meeeeerda_.

"E você nem me disse antes de dar o moletom pra ele?! Oh meu Deus, Gerard, por que você não me contaria sobre isso?"

"Ray..." Gerard começou, mas ele foi interrompido.

"Sério, pessoal! Tipo, parabéns e tudo, mas sinceramente! Quanto tempo faz que isso aconteceu e por que vocês não me falaram?! Digo...─"

"RAY! " Gerard gritou.

Ray parou e olhou para ele.

"Nós não estamos namorando."

Ray piscou algumas vezes.

"Oh."

Ficou um silêncio estranho, durante o qual Gerard tirou o braço de cima do ombro de Frank. O coração de Frank afundou, mas ele fingiu que não.

"De qualquer forma, saímos sem o Mikey", disse Gerard, rompendo o silêncio, mas não fazendo muito para difundir a estranheza no ar. "Ele estava alisando o cabelo."

"Oh," disse Ray novamente. "Bem... acho que devemos ir então."

Eles estavam quase na escola quando ouviram Mikey gritar.

"Pessoal! Me esperem!"

Eles pararam de caminhar e se viraram, e Mikey parou de correr na hora. Frank suspirou. Aqui vamos nós de novo...

"Você está namorando Frank e Ray soube antes de mim?! Eu sou seu irmão!"

"Nós não estamos namorando, Mikey," disse Frank, incapaz de tirar o desgosto de sua voz. Ele esperava que Gerard atribuísse isso a um aborrecimento qualquer.

"Bem, então, por que─?"

"Ele estava com frio, tá bom? Esquece isso," gritou Gerard.

Mikey olhou para ele. Ele franziu o cenho e Mikey olhou para o chão com um "desculpe" murmurado.

Gerard suspirou e forçou um sorriso. "Está tudo bem."

O ar estava tão espesso que Frank pensou que poderia morrer ali mesmo. Ele considerou brevemente sair correndo, mas então percebeu que seria estúpido, porque depois, Gerard iria querer saber o porquê e nenhuma mentira que ele inventasse seria de todo acreditável.

Você não está agindo de forma normal, ele disse a si mesmo severamente. Eles vão desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Usando cada grama de concentração que possuía, ele forçou um sorriso zombeteiro em seu rosto. "Eu e Gerard?!" ele zombou. "Tá. Só quando Ray raspar a cabeça de bom grado!"

"Bem, você está vestindo o moletom," Ray murmurou, mas Frank fingiu não ouvir.

"Precisamos continuar andando", disse Gerard. "Vamos nos atrasar."

"Que seja, Gee baby", Frank provocou. Gerard o empurrou brincando e ele riu, tropeçando um pouco. Gerard riu. Seu sorriso não era mais forçado, para satisfação de Frank.

No entanto, os sorrisos foram rapidamente arrancados de seus rostos quando chegaram à escola. Antes de chegarem às portas, ouviram o primeiro sussurro: "Oh, meu Deus, Gerard Way e Frank Iero estão namorando?"

Mikey e Ray sorriram de lado e trocaram olhares.

Primeiro período, Frank teve Química com Gerard (ha-ha) e então eles não se veriam até o almoço. Normalmente, Frank achava que isso era ruim, mas hoje, depois de sofrer uma lição de química horrivelmente incompreensível durante a qual várias pessoas (inclusive a professora) olhavam abertamente para eles, ele contava como uma benção.

Não que os olhares pararam quando Gerard não estava lá. Eles só eram muito menos estranhos.

Mas todos os olhares e murmúrios tiveram um efeito que ele não havia antecipado, e no momento em que surgiu o segundo período, sentiu uma sensação de horror. Ele não pensou por um minuto sequer que se ouvisse tantas vezes, "Gerard Way e Frank Iero estão namorando?", derrubaria as barreiras mentais que ele trabalhara tão duro para levantar. Mas estava acontecendo. Ouvindo "estão namorando?" muitas vezes o fizera querê-lo, de verdade. A vontade que ele tinha contido tão cuidadosamente por tanto tempo estava transbordando na parte dele que era melhor amigo de Gerard. Tudo estava se misturando, e ele estava horrorizado.

No final do segundo período, ele sentia náuseas.

No final do terceiro período, ele queria se enrolar em uma bola em algum canto e chorar.

Mas então o sinal tocou para o almoço.

O estômago de Frank revirou. Ele pensou em se esconder no banheiro até o almoço acabar, mas ele não conseguiria fazer isso, não enquanto imaginava a preocupação nos olhos de Gerard se ele não aparecesse no almoço, ou a dor em seu rosto quando percebesse que Frank havia o abandonado...

Ok, talvez ele estivesse sendo melodramático, mas, de qualquer maneira, ele tentava reparar seus sentimentos fodidos. Quando isso falhou, ele se acalmou o melhor que pôde, tentou impedir que seus joelhos bambeassem e as palmas das mãos suassem, queria que as borboletas no estômago sumissem (elas não obedeceram; na verdade, ficaram mais frenéticas ainda) e saiu para o pátio para encontrar seus amigos para almoçar.

Quando ele chegou ao ponto nas arquibancadas em que se encontravam, apenas Gerard estava lá. _Para minha sorte._ Ele hesitantemente se sentou ao lado dele. Encontrando em si mesmo a incapacidade de controlar suas mãos que tremiam violentamente, apertou-as e as colocou no colo. Ele nem se atreveu a olhar para Gerard - ele não confiava em não se perder completamente.

"Então ..." disse Gerard baixinho. "Como vai tudo?"

Frank deu de ombros, também não confiando em sua voz.

"Recebendo muita merda?"

Ele assentiu e Gerard suspirou. "Desculpe, não pensei que todos iriam reconhecê-lo, não queria que todo mundo o incomodasse por isso..."

Frank queria dizer "está tudo bem, você não sabia". Mas quando ele abriu a boca, o que explodiu era a frase que ele estava repetindo freneticamente para si mesmo a manhã toda- "É só um moletom!"

"O quê?" Gerard perguntou, voltando-se para ele, e Frank virou-se imediatamente para que estivesse olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Seu coração praticamente parou, e então começou a bater duas vezes mais rápido enquanto o calor corria para suas bochechas. Quando ele falou, todas as gramas da sua concentração focaram-se em não gaguejar.

"Todos simplesmente presumiram que estamos namorando, só porque eu estou vestindo sua blusa! É tão estúpido! Todos pensam que você me deixou vesti-lo por um grande motivo em particular!" ele chorou, jogando as mãos para cima.

O rosto de Gerard caiu. De repente, ficou muito triste. Na verdade, ele parecia que ia chorar.

"Na verdade, foi o que eu fiz", ele murmurou.

Antes de Frank ter processado o que ele havia dito, Gerard se levantou e começou a caminhar pelo campo. Frank olhou para ele, pensamentos a mil. E então se tocou.

Ele se levantou. "Gee!" ele gritou para seu melhor amigo.

Gerard nem olhou para trás. Então Frank correu atrás dele.

"Gee!" Ele agarrou o pulso de Gerard. Gerard parou. "Gee, o que você quis dizer com foi o que fez?"

"Eu... eu só..." gaguejou Gerard. "Só... esquece, Frankie, por favor?"

Frank não disse nada, mas ele também não soltou o pulso de Gerard.

Eles ficaram ali olhando um para o outro. Gerard pareceu em pânico, como se ele quisesse fugir.

"Gerard, me diga o que você quis dizer", disse Frank com seriedade, tentando anular a esperança crescendo em seu peito. Você está sendo estúpido. Pare com isso. O motivo dele era que você estava com frio.

"Eu só pensei..." Gerard estava tão quieto que Frank esforçou-se para ouvi-lo. "Eu pensei que poderia fingir."

Frank congelou. Sua respiração prendeu-se na garganta.

Achei que poderia fingir.

Era o que ele havia pensado naquela manhã - _eu poderia fingir._

"Você poderia fingir o que?" ele conseguiu dizer.

Gerard abaixou a cabeça. "Eu- eu pensei... se você estivesse vestindo meu moletom, então... Então eu poderia fingir que você era meu."

Frank quase deu um gritinho.

Gerard o olhou incerto e Frank, sem sequer precisar pensar, agarrou seu rosto e o beijou.

Gerard congelou e Frank começou a se afastar nervosamente. Mas ele disse─

Seu afastamento tirou Gerard de seu transe e ele avançou, passando seus dedos através dos passadores da calça de Frank e puxou-o de volta. Frank sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem. Ele entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos de Gerard e puxou-o o mais perto que pôde.

Atrás deles, alguém limpou a garganta. Frank pretendia ignorar totalmente quem era que estava tentando interromper. Então a pessoa gritou "Ei!" e Frank percebeu que era Mikey.

Não que isso mudasse sua intenção de ignorá-lo.

"De jeito nenhum! Vai você", ele ouviu Mikey dizer baixinho.

Alguns segundos depois, alguém o agarrou e o arrastou para longe de Gerard.

"Ei!" Gerard reclamou para Ray, que o tinha arrastado e ainda segurava o braço de Frank, para impedir que ele fugisse.

"Eu pensei que vocês não estavam namorando!" Ray disse com indignação.

"É, o que aconteceu com ‘ele estava com frio, esquece’? Mikey disse, os fuzilando com os olhos.

"Mudamos de ideia," Frank murmurou, lutando contra o aperto de Ray.

"Obviamente," Mikey bufou, mas sua expressão se suavizou. "Bem, já era hora. Quero dizer, era óbvio que isso ia acontecer. E agora não vou ter que ouvir Gerard resmungando o tempo todo sobre como te ama tanto..."

"Mikey..." disse Gerard, com o rosto muito vermelho. "Cale a porra da boca."

"Isso significa que eu tenho que raspar minha cabeça?" Ray perguntou apreensivamente.

Os outros três olharam para ele sem entender.

"Você disse 'Eu e Gerard? Certo. Só quando Ray raspar a cabeça de bom grado!' e bem, acabamos de descobrir que vocês decidiram comer o rosto um do outro, então..."

Frank e Gerard olharam um para o outro e então se voltaram para Ray. "Nah," eles disseram em uníssono.

"Se você me soltar," Frank acrescentou.

Ray relutantemente soltou seu braço e ele atacou Gerard novamente.

Mikey gemeu. "Vamos, Ray. Vamos deixar os dois pombinhos sozinhos. Eu não quero ver isso."

Gerard e Frank sorriram quando Ray e Mikey se afastaram o mais rápido que puderam.

E então eles continuaram de onde haviam parado.

A caminhada para casa naquela noite foi muito estranha para o pobre Mikey, considerando que Frank e Gerard estavam de mãos dadas e riam um com o outro o tempo todo. Mas eles não se importaram com os sentimentos de Mikey. Eles estavam muito ocupados passando pela lua com a felicidade.

Quando chegaram à casa dos Way, Mikey entrou tão rápido quanto seus pés podiam levá-lo. Frank ficou na ponta dos pés e deu a Gerard um beijo de despedida. Ele se virou para sair, mas depois parou e voltou.

"Ah," ele disse. "Eu ainda estou vestindo seu moletom." Ele foi devolvê-lo, mas Gerard segurou sua mão e o deteve.

"Você sabe", ele disse tentativamente, "Disseram que vai fazer frio de novo amanhã."

"É?" Frank disse, gostando de onde isso estava indo.

"É. E depois também."

"É?"

"É." Gerard mordeu o lábio. "Na verdade, talvez você devesse... ficar com ele".

Frank realmente deu um gritinho desta vez. Ele se lançou em Gerard, plantando beijos por todo seu rosto.

Quando ele chegou em casa, sua mãe o estava esperando na cozinha. Quando o viu, até ela reconheceu o que ele estava vestindo - ela conheceu um monte de namoradas de Gerard, afinal.

"Esse é O moletom?" ela ofegou.

Frank sorriu, puxando-o mais apertado em torno de si mesmo. "Esqueça O moletom", disse ele felizmente. "Este é o MEU moletom agora".

E Frank ficou com o moletom até que ele estivesse desgastado demais para usar. Mas até lá ele não se importava mais.

Ao invés disso, ele tinha uma aliança.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenha gostado e, se sim, por favor fique à vontade pra comentar e dar kudos!  
> muito obrigada por ler <3


End file.
